


Longing

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Vrains Rare Pair Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Day 5. EnvySpecter doesn't understand, why don't he and Earth have a bond like everyone else does? Why does he feel so, left out? And why does it hurt so much?





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Tried to get this out on time but I'm a few hours late.

Specter had always longed to belong, to be wanted. Even if he dared not admit it, he had always wanted to belong, to fit in.

As a small child he'd never felt like he fit in, even in the orphanage he always felt like he didn't belong and wasn't wanted, which was only made worse when other kids got adopted while he was left behind.

And then the Lost Incident happened and for brief time that void was filled. As messed up as it was, he felt like he was wanted, like he was a part of something bigger, something important. After all he'd been chosen for a reason, right? And then it ended so abruptly one day and he was sent right back to the orphanage. And this time it was worse, he fit in even less. The kids wanted nothing to do with him so he isolated himself, if no one wanted him then he wouldn't bother trying.

Then he ran away and met Ryoken and once again he was wanted, he was apart of something. And for a while being apart of the Knights of Hanoi and Ryoken's right hand man had filled that void. He was part of something, he belonged, he was _wanted_ at last.

Or at least he'd thought it was filled and that he would never want for that feeling again. Except it really wasn't. Learning where the Ignis had come from and seeing how Yusaku and Takeru interacted with theirs had made him curious and reopened that void in his heart. 

And then that horrible day happened, when it felt like he'd lost a part of himself, a feeling he learned later was connected to Earth's destruction at SOL Technology's hands and a feeling he never wanted to experience again. Then his curiosity morphed into something stronger, something more, a desire to find his Ignis. Ryoken hadn't been the most supportive of that decision, but Specter just had to know, had to meet it.

All of the Ignis had at one point or another, sought out their Origins, for better or worse for them. All of them that was, except his Ignis, the Earth Ignis. It had never come for him, not once.

He looked down at his duel disk and frowned, why had his Ignis not tried to seek him out? Even the Wind and Light Ignis, for all the damage they did, tracked their Origins down. Did his Ignis not want him either? The one creature in the world that should have wanted him, and it had never even tried to find him.

Of course, he had his Ignis now, they all did, and he had hoped that things would change, that maybe they could bond. Ai and Yusaku, Flame and Takeru, Aqua and Miyu, even Windy and Lightning had, to some degree, bonded with their respective partners. But Earth hadn't said a single word to him.

Time, that was what Specter thought Earth had needed at first, time. After all the Ignis had been captured, sliced and diced for its data, crammed into man-made programs and into human brains, all before being rescued and patched up by his companions, so he couldn't blame it for needed time to adjust and become comfortable with him.

So he took his time, talking to the Ignis as he went about his day and taking it everywhere he went. He talked about his plants, his hobbies, about what he was doing, and occasionally about himself. Surely if he talked enough then Earth would warm up to him and talk back, right?

But he hadn't. In fact the Ignis barely made itself known. Occasionally Specter would catch a glimpse of a blue and orange glow from his duel disk, only for it to vanish the moment he looked at it.

Why, why? Why wouldn't Earth talk to him?

It wasn't fair, all the other kids had a bond with their Ignis, even if it seemed utterly outrageous like Lightning and Jin, or Windy and his Origin. And yet Earth refused to talk to him, refused to even look at him.

He brought it up once to the others so they suggested he join them some day when they all met up for what could only really be described as an 'Ignis playdate'.

Specter sighed as he scanned the group, all it was doing was making him feel even more alone than ever. Watching as they interacted with their partners made the feeling grow worse and worse inside of him. Everyone was able to talk with one another, with their Ignis, except him. It wasn't fair, why couldn't he have what they had?

Getting up from where he'd been sitting he made his way over to where Miyu and Aoi (he was never going to be over how Aqua had managed to bond with TWO humans the way she had, that really wasn't fair) were sitting and set his duel disk down on the table. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head. Keep an eye on him, please."

"Specter?" Aoi frowned as she looked up at him.

"I just need some time to myself," he said as he turned and walked off.

As he left the screen on his duel disk glowed as a blue and orange eye appeared on the screen, looking around the area.

"Earth!" Aqua's voice chimed as she leaned over, looking down at the orange Ignis. "Are you alright? You've been so quiet."

"I'm...fine."

"How are things with Specter?" she asked, kneeling down.

"They're...fine?"

The water Ignis tilted her head to one side as she looked at Earth. "Is it? He seems, upset. Did you say something to him?"

"N-no! I haven't said anything."

Aqua studied him for a moment before looking up at Miyu. "Miyu..."

The girl nodded before turning to Aoi. "Aoi-chan, I'm sorry but there's something Aqua and I need to do."

Aoi smiled, "It's ok, I understand."

"Come on Aqua, we need to fix this," said Miyu as she grabbed the duel disk from the table.

 

Specter leaned over the rail, watching as the waves crashed against the shore line below. He couldn't understand it, was he so unloved and unwanted that even his own Ignis didn't want anything to do with him? He had wondered if his previous affiliation with the Knights of Hanoi, and what they had stood for had been a part of the problem, but none of the other Ignis seemed to hold that fact against him. At least not really, Ai seemed to enjoy using it to tease him though.

' _So why has nothing changed? What am I doing wrong?_ ' he wondered as he hung his head. Everyone else had a bond with their Ignis, so why couldn't he? Was it so wrong to want that too?

"Specter?"

He lifted his head at the sound of his name and found himself looking at Aqua's origin, Miyu. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be...socializing?"

"You looked upset, I wanted to make sure you were ok. You even left Earth behind."

"That was on purpose, I wanted to be alone."

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"You seem troubled," said Aqua. She reached out to touch him and Specter jumped slightly, almost flinching. "Is it because of Earth?"

"Can't have any problems with him when he doesn't do anything," snapped Specter, pulling his hand away. "Doesn't respond to anything I say or do, if I didn't know better I'd think he wasn't even there." He crossed his arms again, fingers digging into the sleeves of his shirt as he spoke, hands shaking. "It's not fair. I thought we could be friends, but I suppose not. I guess we're just too different." He clenched his teeth as he spoke, a dull ache settling in his chest again. Why did it have to hurt so much, why did he care so much?

Miyu took his hands in hers, gently placing the duel disk in his hands. "This is yours. I think the two of you have somethings to talk about," she said.

Specter open his mouth to protest, he had tried speaking and it was like speaking to a brick, but something caught his eye, something vivid blue and orange on his duel disk.

Ever so slowly, Earth poked his head out of the screen of the duel disk, looking up at Specter.

"I think he wants to talk to you as well," said Aqua. "He's just, a little shy."

"I am, socially awkward," mumbled Earth, looking away from Specter.

A tiny, ghost of a smile tugged at his lips and he held out out hand to the Ignis. "I suppose that's something we both have in common." Then, slowly, Earth reached up towards his hand, his own tiny hands just barely fitting around a finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw your Ignis so painfully shy and awkward it doesn't know how to talk to you.


End file.
